


Trying to organize my FNaF shit

by SourBerri (orphan_account)



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: It’s..just for memory ig, idk I forget easily so this is just me ranting and trying to figure shit out, so this is for memory :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SourBerri
Summary: Just trying to piece a bit of events, along with a bit of relationships between a few characters :> This whole stuff just applies to me and my AU ig? But you’re welcome to read through it if you want!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Trying to organize my FNaF shit

Missing children

Charlotte Emily - First victim of William later to soon be the puppet. 

Lets say Charlie was to die the same year C.C and the missing children incident happened? I’m not sure putting 3 major events in the same year is a good idea but let’s roll with it for now. Lets put Charlie’s death before C.C’s birthday. I’m not sure when C.C’s birthday- The only we that I was able to find was just the year due to the TV show fredbear and friends which said 1983 just no month so that sucks. C.C’s birthday was possibly in the summer so..June - August? Lets say July and Charlie death was two months before so.. May. No specific date for now. So Charlie’s death was in May and two months later was the bite of 83.

Susie, Gabriel, Fritz, Jeremy, and Cassidy - Those five are to be the original animatronics in the game. It was said Susie was the first to die but no information was left from there. Cassidy is the one you shouldn’t have killed and basically keeps William in purgatory n stuff. I would leave it at that for now 

I would say the missing children’s incident happened in..either 1985 or 1983? Maybe 1985 since kids would be going to Freddy’s during the summer and stuff but it wouldn’t make sense for a murder to kill just one kid and kill 5 others 2 years later. So I’m kinda stuck here- 

-  
Afton Family 

William Afton - Co-owner of Freddy’s and owner of Afton robotics. Responsible for the missing children’s incident in 1985 or 83? Also responsible for Charlie Emily’s and a little bit of Elizabeth Afton’s death. As a business man I would say William was a good business man seeing and he neglected his kids for his business. Pretty obsessed with immortality since that’s all he wanted to achieve. Pretty much implied he was a neglectful and abusive parent towards his three kids. Possibly psychologically abused both C.C and Michael Afton. Off-topic I would say but he seems like the dude to try to lure me into his van-

Mrs. Afton - Not much known about her but I’m gonna say William killed her because angst. 

Elizabeth Afton - Seems to be the favorite and unfortunately isn’t :( Most likely the middle child of the aftons. Died by Circus baby and seems to possess her. Was canonically abused by William in the books but continued to love her father and helped him with his evil doings. I would say if Elizabeth was still alive she would continue Williams experiment to immortality to gain his approval. I would say she would’ve died at the age of probably 9 since she sounds like one for her voice lines but I’m not sure-

Elizabeth Afton’s death - Shit now I’m trying to see if it’s possible to say her death was in 1983 too I- Lets say sure due to the empty bedroom in FNaF 4 so it might’ve been possible for C.C to see the his sister death. Not sure if William was happy or depressed after this? Lets say depressed because Elizabeth might’ve been his favorite child even though he abused her canonically in the books but that was technically a different universe?- 

Michael Afton - The oldest out of the Afton’s but of course other people could disagree on that- Probably the Foxy mask kid in FNaF 4. Basically killed his brother in 1983 but tried to undo his fathers misdoings by working as a security guard at all 3 or 2 Freddy locations? And Circus baby’s rentals. Died in 2023 but that’s just for me- Michael seemed to be a rebellious teen in FNaF 4 but that probably all changed after the bite of 83. Was probably psychologically abused by William? 

Michael Afton’s death - Died by the scooping machine in Circus baby’s rental with ensnared crawling inside of him making him basically a skin suit. He was kept alive due to remnant. Was basically rotten flesh that could walk until he died in a Firenze in 2023 with his sister and burned with his father. 

C.C - Possibly the youngest out of all the three Afton’s. Could’ve seen Charlie’s death in 1983 which is the reason why William keeps him away from the pizzeria. William always seems to be watching him which means C.C knows something. Could possibly be Golden Freddy sharing the animatronic suit with Cassidy. Seems to remember his brother, Michael due to the “It’s me.” 

C.C’s death - Died by his fathers creation, Fredbear by being put into his mouth due to a prank from his brother on his birthday in 1983. Could’ve been placed in the golden Freddy suit by his father either before or after his murdering spree.

-  
Other’s 

Jeremy Fitzgerald- There is really not much known about this dude- Probably one of the mask bullies in FNaF 4. He was friends with Michael But was cut off by him after the bite of 83. Both him and Michael met each other again in around 1986? So three years later. Got his head bit by Mangle (Haha karma-) But survived as he wasn’t bitten where the weakest parts of his skull was. Survived after and continued to work at Freddy’s introducing him back in FNaF Vr.

Jeremy Fitzgerald’s death - Was rumored to die after he cut his face off using a guillotine paper slicer. I got nothing else- 

Henry Emily - 

Fritz smith - 

Mike Schmidt - 

Vanessa/Vanny - 

Phone guy -

-

Relationships

William & Michael - They seem to have a bad relationship- It is shown that Michael clearly doesn’t approve of his fathers misdoings. He seeks out to him to try and kill him and end all harm he could cause to children. As Michael was younger he probably never really payed attention to his father until after his brothers death when it was just him and William. William would blame Michael every day for his brothers death but at the same time William would tell him to be dependent on him and to trust him. Tell him how much he cares about him and how he’s trying to keep him safe. Classic manipulation :] Ngl I would think about they would play cat and mouse around the household- Just not the friendly type

William & C.C - 

William & Elizabeth -

Michael & C.C -

Michael & Elizabeth -

Elizabeth & C.C - 

Cassidy & C.C - 

Cassidy & William - 

Mrs. Afton & William -

Michael & Jeremy - 

FNaF Mask bullies -

William & Henry

That’s it for now


End file.
